irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Tom
Invader Tom is an Irken Invader who has nothing noticable besides he being one of the only Irken Invaders with pupils (probaly). He has no planets conquered. He is is very psychotic, funny and smart, but can sometimes be very twisted and crazy. Make him mad and you've made the BIGGEST mistake of your life. Story Tom was a Smeet when his training began. Of course, Tom had no trouble paying attention and was better then the other Smeets, so Tom was treated very much like a god. This would affect him very much in the future. When Tom finally got out of his Smeet training, as an Irken, he would go and become a Table Head Service Food Drone. He eventually became a Frylord himself, working in a restaurant named "Tom's Terrieberries." Soon after, he got an STARE Unit named Erats from a portal. The Great Berry Accident of Amazing Doom The Great Berry Accident of Amazing Doom happened sometime after Tom's Terrieberries opened. It happened when a worker threw a berry at another worker that threw a berry at another worker that threw a berry at another worker that threw a berry at another worker that threw a berry at another worker. Then a berry fight began. Tom made a berry so big and shot it at Tom's Terrieberries to beat them. Somehow he was so inaccurate he hit Irk, and the berry was so big it covered Irk in Terryberry. It took 10,000 Irkens to clean up. After that happened, everyone went to Tom's Terrieberrie's because everyone said they picked up some berry and ate it. They said it tasted very good. However, due to Erats lack of attention, he ran away. Around this time, Tom's best friend gave him Ben, Tom's SIR Unit. Soon after, Tom became a Soldier while handing his restaurant over to sell. No one has bought it yet. Tom was a Soldier for 3 Days. Because Tom was so good though, they trained him to be an Irken Elite and he was successful. TRANSFER TO THE DIMENSION OF DOOM Tom was amazing. However, a jealous team of Irken Scientists decided to get rid of Tom. For 1 Irken Year, the Scientists worked hard on a portal leading to the Doom Dimension. It was successful. The Scientists got Tom to be a test subject to see what was in there. So while Tom was in the special suit and connected to a tube keeping the portal open, they broke the tube, making the portal close on Tom, locking him in the Doom Dimension. Tom forgot about his past life and thought about the future. He built a base to survive. However, Tom soon severely hurt his PAK. While it didn't really quite work as well, it worked just BARELY enough for him to survive. He tumbled down a hill, and hit it on an EXTREMELY sharp and HARD rock which is how it was damaged. AFTERMATH Tom became mentally and physical unstable sometimes and had random outbursts of anger for no reason. Unlike the perfect Irken he once was, he was no longer perfect at ALL. He left his past behind for a new life. And yet he stills work on the portal to escape the Doom Dimension even though he said he didn't wanna go back to his home dimension to himself 50 times. But why? PERSONALITY Tom is mainly smart and twisted. He can be mentally and physically unstable at times though. He has to be helped in frustrating situations though to keep his anger outbursts from getting BAD. However, Tom can be sly, cunning, persuasive and even shows signs of being annoying. Relations Ben - Invader Tom's SIR Unit, they couldn't be anymore different. They both are good friends. However, Ben can sometimes go against Tom. ERATS: Tom's former STARE Unit, Tom used to love ERATS, however now Tom has forgotten ERATS. Looks: Blue eyes, white pupils, dark blue line going across his face. Orange boots and gloves. Dark hair, Tom also has a blue shirt. His PAK is there, just not seen. Category:Characters Category:Invaders Category:Males Category:Irkens Category:Cleanup Required Category:Wither's Stuff